UnWell
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: The reminiscing of an unloved character


You're probably tired of me taking fiction space, but I had some cool ideas this week and I am taking a three to four day hiatus so I won't be doing any fics for four straight days.sigh. I hope you all like this one. I got inspired watching the 'Unwell' video by Matchbox twenty. Originally it was gonna be a Scogue but than I actually READ the lyrics, and realized it fit better with this character. Read and Review, I own nothing.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Fred lay on his bed and rubbed his belly, hungry as always, a tear rolled down his face as he reminisced of his life as a child. He had always been slightly overweight. With his soft blond hair and warm brown eyes, he had gotten many friends regardless of that. The girls used to love him with his chipmunk cheeks, but than puberty set in.  
  
They started to make fun of him for being overweight while the other boys had gotten muscular, he had just grown larger. One day he was getting picked on after school by one of the boys.  
  
"You're so fat Freddy! One eight hundred ninety eight Jenny!" He sang. Fred had gotten so angry that he had cried. He ran away and left his home, his school and the only place he had known as he grew up. He found himself no where. He was only twelve and homeless, that's when that man came up to him.  
  
"I know what you are little one, would you like to join me?" The grey haired man reached out a soft, furry white hand. With no other choice Fred had taken it and found peace for a little while. The man had white hair all over his face and hands; he looked like a bunny without ears. The old man had shown him kindness until he died in a tragic car accident a few days before Fred's sixteenth birthday, that day he had been so angry he had tried to kill himself.  
  
He ran in front of a large bus, but that's when it happened. The bus had barely hurt him, but the front of it what bent in disfigurement. He thought he had been going crazy, he didn't feel much better now.  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me  
  
When he was younger he had been a little prankster, his mother had called him her 'little Panda', and he had loved it. She used to give him cookies and hugs and he would watch all of the old cartoons with his father, but now he was at a cold harsh place were he had to do humiliating things for the amusement of others.  
  
He stood before an audience and made a fool of himself, as he pulled the chains and kept the trucks from getting anywhere. He remembered how the laughter had invaded his mind. It was every where. He just knew that everyone was laughing at him, they always did. And it wasn't just cause he was big, they thought he was stupid as well. The didn't know that he had been in all honors until the old man died, they didn't know that he won the states spelling bee.  
  
They didn't know that he had a speech impediment and that was why he spoke to slow, but aside from that he knew a lot of things. He knew how to fix cars and he knew all of the game show trivia. But that didn't matter now; they all thought he was stupid. Maybe he was.  
  
I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
He remembered the first time he had spoken to Jean; she was so pretty, long red hair and green eyes that had sparkled when she spoke to him. He was wrong for what he did when she didn't like him, but he had wanted her, loved her, as a friend and more. He had tried to make amends, he bought her a flower he had taken from a garden in the neighbor's yard but the other freak had pulled her away treating him as bad as he had treated Rogue before she had intervened with his situation with Jean.  
  
Todd had told him how Scott had blamed her for what he had done. He had apologized though she was still annoyed she had accepted it reluctantly.  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
He slept and dreamt of the teasing, of the ranting, of the way his mother told him he was perfect just the way he was.  
  
"Mommy?" He cried out, he received a 'shut up' from the other members of the household. He wanted her near; at least he had her as while he was sleeping.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
The morning came and Fred rolled out of bed and put his clothes on before he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went downstairs and listened to the conversation as he ate and watched the television. He heard Pietro point at him and mumble something, Lance laughed. Fred sighed and continued to eat some more. Nothing would change.  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell   
  
**********  
  
Maybe some parts of the song don't make sense, oh well. Sorry about that. Hope you guys gave some love to the big man. 


End file.
